


i don't know you (but i want to)

by peachtones



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (not in the vore way), Alternate Universe - Escorts, Blind Date, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, and chanhee wants to eat kevin for dessert, kevin is the embodiment of nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Kevin is set up on a blind date with Chanhee -- except,it isn't a blind date.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	i don't know you (but i want to)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fall in lust by eden & jiselle! also shout out to baby tonight by a.c.e for helping me power through most of this fic lmao (would you believe that this wip was literally two years old before i got the motivation to finish it? sometimes you gotta let ur wips stew for a bit, my friends)
> 
> for reference: chanhee has his white-blonde hair and kevin has his longer rtk hair (bc i will never be over it ok)

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Kevin all but moaned, taking another spoonful of the dessert and shoving it into his mouth. “I don't know what this is, but it's fucking delicious.”

There was a smile on Chanhee’s lips as he watched Kevin before he set down his wine glass and extended his hand for the spoon, which Kevin handed over to him without complaint -- he had totally been hogging the dessert, and totally would’ve devoured it in an embarrassingly short amount of time if he had been alone. Instead he leaned back against the plush little couch, closing his eyes to revel in the flavor of the dessert lingering in his mouth. He hadn’t even touched his wine yet, but who needed alcohol when that dessert existed?

Somehow, Kevin had been cajoled onto a blind date by his friends -- a task in itself, since Kevin had sworn off the dating _period_ after the shitshow that had been his last attempt at a romantic relationship. He’d thrown himself into his work (which wasn’t very hard, especially since he was a freelance artist and lived alone) and had essentially transformed into a workaholic _and_ a recluse in the months following his break-up. The only reason he wasn’t drowning in take-out boxes and was still able to function like an actual human being was due to one Jacob Bae, best friend extraordinaire, whose motherly tendencies had kept him from succumbing to complete and total negligence of personal hygiene and proper, healthy diet more times than Kevin could count on one hand -- and had actually decided to _stay_ instead of immediately turning around and fleeing back to the safety of his apartment after he had sent “proof” (a picture of the outside of the building and a picture of himself inside said building) that he was actually going on the date they had so meticulously planned for him like he had originally planned on doing.

Much to his surprise, they had picked out a particularly fancy restaurant, one that he wouldn’t dare step foot in of his own accord when he could just walk a few blocks from the safety of his own apartment to arrive at his favorite little mom-and-pop restaurant and get the same stellar service, much more within budget and food he would definitely much more enjoy. All four of them -- Jacob, Eric, Vernon, and Hyunggu -- must have all split the cost for the date because they had managed to snag a one of those exclusive tables, one meant for celebrities and political figures, tucked away into separate room away from the regular dining floor that had an absolutely stellar view of the city’s lights at night.

The date itself had gone surprisingly well (if you just so happened to overlook Kevin accidentally banging his knee against the bottom of the table and knocking over his glass of water, completely missing his mouth _twice_ because he had been so distracted by the absolute beauty of a man he had been set up with, and almost choking on his pasta when Chanhee had softly touched his knee -- all of which, had been to Chanhee’s delight, surprisingly soft, boisterous laughter leaving his lips, his hand held delicately in front of his mouth at each blunder that he committed. Oh, what Kevin would do to keep hearing that laughter), so much so that they agreed upon a dessert and some wine to share, neither really having any interest in cutting the date short.

“It’s good, right?” Kevin asked, opening his eyes back up to watch as Chanhee took a generous spoonful for himself and stuffed it all into his mouth with surprising grace. He held his hand in front of his mouth as he chewed, eyebrows furrowed and then his eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up as he looked to Kevin. “Right! Absolutely stellar.”

“ _That is really good_ ,” Chanhee mumbled, hand still in front of his mouth, already going back for seconds despite not having finished what was in his mouth yet.

Kevin finally reached for his wine glass, committing absolute treason by simply tipping the glass back and draining it in one go, a slight grimace on his lips when he set the glass back down. It wasn’t that he didn’t like wine -- he absolutely did, but it was exclusively reserved for self-care nights when he took obscenely long bubble baths, when he forced Jacob to marathon Ru-Paul’s Drag Race with him, and nights when he decided he was going to go off the rails and have wine with his dinner that absolutely was not the recommended pairing for it, such as two times the recommended serving size of _tteokbokki_ from his favorite stall in his neighborhood, while watching trashy reality television reruns. He also knew absolutely nothing about wine and usually opted to drink the cheap stuff as a result, so he had just gone with the waiter’s recommendation, which didn’t particularly suit his tastes. But hey, he wasn’t the one paying for it, so he was going to drink the wine even if he didn’t like it very much.

He returned his gaze to Chanhee just in time to watch him slide the spoon out of his mouth, his lips dragging over the smooth surface of it. He licked the back of it too, for good measure, and then set it down on the plate that had the most delicious dessert known to all humanity on it. Apropos of nothing, he crawled across the short length of the couch, closing the distance between himself and Kevin. 

“Hi,” he said, lips stretching into a smile that reached his eyes, when he arrived in front of him.

“Hi,” Kevin echoed, smiling back at him.

Chanhee put his hand on Kevin’s thigh and leaned forward until there was only a small gap between their lips, Kevin’s eyes trained on him all the while. He brought his hand up to gingerly hold Kevin’s jaw, “is it alright if I--?”

Kevin immediately cut him off with a nod, watching the smile curl into an impish grin. _Oh boy._ His heart definitely shouldn’t have stuttered in his chest at that smile, but it did. The way that Chanhee was looking at him was probably a contributing factor to the erratic beating of his heart -- the look in his eyes that said he just couldn’t wait to devour him whole. he might as well have outright licked his lips, if he wanted to be any less subtle with his intentions. This was absolutely a bad sign (for Kevin. He was going to be head over heels for this guy as soon as they parted ways, even though he’d only known him for a couple of hours, most of which had been consumed by sharing and a meal and the superficial small talk that came with blind dates); he was already putty in his (pretty, pretty) hands. 

Whatever. He would totally be down to let Chanhee ruin him, damn the consequences. (Is that what happened when you stopped pursuing romantic relationships with people? You become susceptible to the charms of beautiful men? Kevin supposed he was susceptible to the charms of beautiful men regardless if he stopped going on dates or not--)

Kevin’s train of thought came to a screeching halt as Chanhee slid onto his lap and listed towards him, closing the minuscule gap between them to seal their lips together in one smooth, practiced motion. Immediately, he parted his lips and all Kevin could taste was the dessert that they had been eating as Chanhee licked into his mouth. Kevin placed tentative hands on Chanhee’s waist, almost an afterthought, as he let himself be pushed back into the couch.

Chanhee’s fingers had made their way to the collar of Kevin’s shirt at some point between initiating the kiss and pushing Kevin back against the couch, and had started to drift down towards the buttons. (Hyunggu was responsible for the black button-up he was wearing, after Jacob had banned him from leaving his house wearing an outfit that was anything less than business casual -- he was going on a date after all. After a mild panic and tossing half of his wardrobe on his bedroom floor, Hyunggu had suggested he go with his regular style, but just make it _sophisticated._ That had resulted in an impromptu fashion show over FaceTime, in which -- through lots of reassurance that he didn’t look dumb -- Kevin settled on the black button-up and his favorite pair of patterned slacks, accented with silver jewelry that decorated his fingers, wrists, neck, and ears.) The first two buttons of Kevin’s shirt had already been undone -- a stylistic choice, to expose a bit of his collarbones and show off the necklace he was wearing -- and Chanhee’s fingers slid down to the third, deftly popping it open, the fourth following quickly after.

Kevin broke the kiss, their lips still brushing against each other for a moment until Chanhee moved to mouth at his neck. “ _What--_ ” he exhaled, “what are you doing?”

Chanhee immediately stilled, his fingers pausing on the fifth button on Kevin’s shirt. He lifted his head to look Kevin in the eye, his eyebrows pinched together slightly. “I’m doing...my job?”

“Your job?” Kevin repeated, slightly bewildered at what _my job_ could possibly mean. Was he put up to this, or something? A sinking feeling settled in his chest before he could tamp it down. His friends wouldn’t do that to him, he knew they wouldn’t, especially after all the effort they had put in for him.

Chanhee sat back against Kevin’s thighs, putting some distance between them. “I’m an escort? You hired me?”

“ _I hired--?_ ” A nervous bubble of laughter escaped him, “haha, good joke, very funny.” A serious expression settled on Chanhee’s face, plainly telling Kevin that he wasn’t joking. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“I am,” Chanhee confirmed. “You are Kevin Moon, right? That was the name that was on the paperwork.” 

He nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. “Promise, swear on my life. You can check my I.D. if you want.”

Chanhee raised a single eyebrow, which prompted Kevin to grab onto Chanhee’s thigh to lift him slightly as he raised his hip to fish his wallet out of his back pocket, finger’s fumbling with it for a moment as he tried to pry it from between their combined weights and the couch. Once he had freed it from his pocket he brought it between them, pulling his I.D. card free and handing it over to Chanhee for him to inspect.

Chanhee looked at it for a moment before he flipped it over, pointing to where the name was printed. “This says _Moon Hyungseo_ , not Kevin Moon _._ ”

“Kevin’s my English name,” he clarified. “I was born in Gwangju, but I moved to Canada when I was four. I just moved back a few years ago, so Kevin’s more comfortable for me to use.”

“ _Hmm_ ,” Chanhee hummed, like he was trying to judge the credibility of Kevin’s story, before he handed Kevin back his card. “Okay, pass.” Kevin took the card, sliding it back into his wallet and dropping it on the couch next to him. “But if you didn’t pay for tonight, who did?”

“Now _that_ is a very good question.”

Kevin’s hand shifted from Chanhee’s thigh to holding onto the small of Chanhee’s back as he leaned forward, reaching out to grab his phone off the table that the dessert was still sitting on, abandoned. With his phone in hand he sat back against the couch, he unlocked his phone and immediately opened his banking app. There was nothing blatantly amiss with any of his accounts so he pulled up his credit card statement, his eyes widening at the sizable amount that had been charged to his account two days ago, presumably for the _purchase_ of a night with Chanhee -- for Chanhee’s companionship, the room, and the dinner itself -- that he had _not_ authorized. He groaned, his eyes closing as he tipped his head back and rested it against the top of the couch, softly smacking his phone against his forehead.

Only two people in his group chat had his credit card information -- Jacob and Eric. It was only meant to be used in case of emergency, whether it be on their end (forgetting their wallet or being short a few dollars for something, for example, with the intent of paying him back later) or on his end (being a complete dumbass and forgetting his own goddamn credit card information and in a position where he couldn’t access it himself).

He pulled his head back up, ignoring the slightly bemused expression on Chanhee’s face as he opened his group chat with Jacob, Eric, Vernon, and Hyunggu and sent a single text that read: **_which one of you was it?_ **

Jacob immediately sent back **_???_** _,_ followed by **_what are you talking about_** and **_are you on your way home from your date yet?_**

Vernon, ever excited about anything, sent **_bro how’d it go!!! good i hope lol_**. 

Hyunggu was silent (unsurprising, since he was hanging out with Jamie and Seungyoun, which by extension meant that Vernon was there, and likely relaying the message), and after an excruciating one and a half minutes, Eric sent a single angel emoji. _Him_. 

“ _I am going to kill Eric,”_ Kevin muttered under his breath as he composed another text: **_I will end your entire bloodline starting with you, Eric Sohn._ **

Eric simply sent back, **_if u can catch me bitch!_ ** before leaving the group chat. Kevin didn’t need to check to know that Eric had blocked his number already. _Oh boy, when he got his hands on Eric-_ \- 

He inhaled, and then exhaled. _Happy thoughts._ He was absolutely going to throttle the younger when he saw him next, even if he did pay him back every penny that he had charged to Kevin’s card -- he deserved it. He sent one more text to the group chat, informing Jacob to pass the message along to Eric that he was to pay him back every single penny he had put into this little plan of his, that his access to Kevin’s credit card was revoked effective immediately, and that he should lock his doors tonight and sleep with one eye open if he knew what was good for him. He set his phone off to the side, digging the heels of palms into his eyes before he turned his attention back to Chanhee.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Kevin said, a sincerely apologetic look on his face, “this is a-- uh, a big misunderstanding between us. I was under the impression that my friends had set me up on a blind date with you, but it turns out one of them is a little rat bastard and is now, for all intents and purposes, dead to me for the time being.” He scrubbed his hand over his face. “Seriously, I apologize, and you are absolutely free to leave. Take the desert with you too, if you want. I don’t know if fancy restaurants like this have take out boxes, but they totally should if they don’t.”

Much to Kevin’s surprise, Chanhee stayed planted on his lap and only offered him a shrug. “Honestly, I don’t mind staying. You’re the first guy around my age that has hired me in _months_ and I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty fun to make someone so obviously flustered for once. You’re pretty cute, too, so that is definitely a plus. ”

Kevin wasn’t sure how to take what Chanhee had said. Were they compliments? He was pretty sure they were meant to be compliments. “T-thank you?”

“I’ve also already been paid for tonight,” Chanhee said, before gingerly taking hold of the collar of Kevin’s shirt with both of his hands and looking at Kevin through half-lidded eyes with a gaze that could only be described as _bedroom eyes_ , “might as well get your money’s worth, Mr. Moon.”

At the mere insinuation, an awkward laugh escaped Kevin. He could feel the heat in his face, which meant that he was probably as red as a tomato at the moment. _Great._

A laugh fell from Chanhee’s own lips, his hands sliding down to rest innocently on Kevin’s chest. “Relax, we don’t have to have sex or anything. We could just make out instead, if you want.” 

Kevin was silent, looking up at Chanhee with wide eyes as his brain tried to compute everything that had happened in the past minute. This was a lot for a man who thought he was just going on a blind date his friends set up for him. The wine was finally reaching him too, making everything just a little fuzzy around the edges. He’d get to Chanhee in just a second, he needed a moment to fully absorb everything into the crevices of his brain.

Taking no immediate answer for hesitancy, Chanhee started to lift himself from Kevin’s lap as he reassured, “or not, it’s up to you.”

“Wait!” Kevin said, putting his hands on Chanhee’s hips to stop him from getting up, before immediately pulling them back like he’d been burned. He wasn’t sure what was or wasn’t allowed to do; it wasn’t like anything had changed between them in the past few minutes besides learning some key new information about each other, but Kevin liked to err on the side of caution. “I-- um.”

Chanhee grabbed Kevin’s hands, firmly planting them on his waist. “You’re still allowed to touch me, Kevin.”

Kevin exhaled, “okay.”

Chanhee gently took Kevin’s face in his hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks as he looked into his eyes. “Tonight is about _you_ ,” he told him. “What do you want to do?”

What _didn’t_ Kevin want to do. Instead, he settled for the easy, “I...I would like to kiss you again.”

“You want to make out again?”

Kevin nodded. “Please.”

Given the green light, Chanhee leaned back in and pressed his lips to Kevin's, which easily parted for him. Chanhee's hands slid back to cradle Kevin's nape, shuffling slightly in his lap as he deepened the kiss. His mouth still tasted like the dessert, just the barest hint of it buried in each swipe of his tongue. Kevin took everything Chanhee gave him greedily, allowing himself to be pushed back into the couch once more as Chanhee took his lip between his teeth and gave it a tug. A small whine left his throat, mostly at the loss of Chanhee's lips no longer being pressed against his, until Chanhee conceded and brought them back together and let Kevin set the pace, seemingly tired of taking charge.

Kevin did his best, a hand sliding up to the small of Chanhee's back to press them closer together as he sucked licked into Chanhee's mouth and sucked on his tongue, soft sounds escaping him. Seemingly without meaning to, Chanhee rocked his hips down into Kevin's slightly, before repeating the action with purpose. 

At the action, Kevin's fingers dug into Chanhee's hip and he moaned directly into his mouth, unable to choke it down. Embarrassed, Kevin broke the kiss, craning his head back and opening his eyes just in time to see a trail of saliva connecting their lips before it snapped, spattering on Chanhee's mouth.

“ _Ah_ ,” Chanhee huffed, bringing his hand up to wipe at his mouth, “sorry, I got carried a little away.”

“ _S’all good_ ,” Kevin exhaled, his face fully flushed. He refused to look Chanhee in the eye, even though moaning was a perfectly normal response to being dry humped by a very pretty man.

A thick silence settled between them, a pleasant haze in the quiet, secluded room they were in.

And then, akin to a man professing his love in a post-orgasm haze, Kevin asked, "um. Would it be inappropriate to ask for your phone number?”

“Yes, absolutely.” But despite his words, Chanhee leaned over and scooped Kevin’s phone up from where’s tossed it earlier, handing it over to Kevin. “But since you’re obviously not the one who signed the confidentiality agreement, this is a loophole. Unlock, please.” Once Kevin had unlocked it, Chanhee plucked it from his fingers and tapped around until he found the contacts app, adding in his name and phone number. “How busy are you on Tuesday?”

“Uh, not very. Why?”

Chanhee looked up at Kevin. “Because I want to ask you out on a date, but I need to know if you’re free first.”

“O-oh. Oh! Yes, I am very free on Tuesday,” he said, nodding enthusiastically, “absolutely have time for a date.”

“How does coffee sound?”

“Coffee sounds absolutely delightful.”

“Good,” Chanhee said, lips curling into a smile before he held Kevin’s phone away from him to take a picture of himself. He pulled the phone back to him, inspecting the photo before deeming it acceptable to be used as his contact photo before he locked Kevin’s phone and dropped it back onto the couch. He slid his arms around Kevin’s shoulders, bringing their faces closer and closer until their noses were touching. “Alright, where were we?”

“Uh, right about here, I think,” Kevin said, tilting his head up to capture Chanhee’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, kevin leaves with his neck covered in hickies and their coffee date is successful, even though kevin nearly died choking on his drink when chanhee touched his thigh, much to chanhee's delight :-)
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy/)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones/)


End file.
